1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a microphone unit, a pocket transmitter and a wireless audio system.
2. Description of Related Art
If a microphone or for example a pocket transmitter is used by different people, then typically the settings at the microphone unit and the pocket transmitter have to be implemented manually for example by a sound engineer.
As general technological background attention is directed to DE 10 2004 054 940 A1, DE 102 47 152 A1, DE 100 61 782 A1, EP 1 959 662 A1 and WO 2009/003548 A1.